Who Knew
by DotTheAmazing
Summary: Years after the invading army has left, a young woman sits and cries for what has been lost. EdWin, hints of Royai. 1st anime after CoS T for kissing? Just to be safe...


DISCLAIMER: Supposed to be witty, but I can't think of anything right now. Song is _Who Knew_ by Pink, which I don't own. I don't own FMA either. And, to be safe, I don't own Bambi.

Set after Conquerer of Shamballa

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh__That's right_

_...  
_"You've got to face it. They're gone." I shake my head vehemently.

"No. He's coming back. He promised me he'd be there for me."

"Winry, that was before. I destroyed the Gate to the other world myself. There's no way he could come back." Anticipating my reaction, he backtracks. "There was no other option. If I hadn't destroyed it, more armies would have come. Amestris would have been conquered by those people from the other side." I brush away tears, and his voice becomes gentler, like what I've heard him use on his son. "Believe me, I didn't like the idea either. But what choice did I have?"

_..._

_I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_

_...  
_I still, even after five years have passed, believe he told the truth. That he truly loved me, and would always be around, to protect and comfort me. But, now, the message form the real world sinks in. He abandoned me. He left for the other side, with the full knowledge that it meant he'd never see me again. Or his little brother! He left with the full intention of abandoning his baby brother, the very person he spent years trying to restore!

_...  
If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

_..._

I think back to before, when he came back without the one I really wanted restored, the one I really wanted back. Sheska told me that he would never come back, and I slapped her, hard. My words echo in my head.

"Shut up! You're wrong! He's coming back!"

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything_

_..._

I hear his voice, same as before he disappeared the first time. "Hey, there! I kind of, um, broke my automail again. Could you fix me up?" I whip around, but there's nothing there. Just my mind playing tricks on me.

...

_When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

_...  
_Nobody could quite believe it when the Colonel- no, Private, came back down from part of the crashing airplane without the brothers. I had to watch as the remainder fell into the portal, had to watch as he disappeared from my life forever.

_...  
Yeah yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened_

_...  
_The memories of him have started to fade, and I can't stand the feeling. I've taken to curling up on the porch, where I am now, staring into the distance, down the path, to remember all the times he walked down it. All the times I hit him, all the times we screamed at each other, all the kisses stolen in secret moments, that nobody ever knew about._  
..._

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again_

_...  
_Because I know he left on purpose, I can only come to the conclusion that he knew a way back. Because he would never just abandon me. A little voice in my head speaks up quietly. _What if he didn't know he was coming back? What if he never really loved you? _ I lock away the stupid little voice. It must be lying, it must! Because I couldn't live with myself having to know I _was_ abandoned by him, maybe for some other beautiful girl in the other world.

_..._

_And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew_

_...  
_Tears run down my face as I stare out over the horizon. "Please. They- They keep saying that you two are dead, that you're never coming back. But- I- I can't- I can't believe that. You promised me that you'd always be there for me. I _know_ you'll come back. But, please, hurry. I can't wait much longer. Granny wants me to marry someone else, and he's nice, and- I- I don't want to forget you. But- I'm falling for him, and I can't help it. I think I'm kidding myself, but I can't be sure. With you gone, I'm forgetting what real love is like. But if you came back, I know I those feelings for him would go away. If I see you again, I'll know for _sure_ that I'm just kidding myself. I need you. Please." I'm just talking to myself, but it feels better. Safer. As if he could hear me, and come back to me, as I dream that he does.

...

_My darling  
My darling  
Who knew_

_..._

Please.

_...  
My darling  
I miss you_

_..._

"Come home, Ed."

"I already have."

The voice is exactly as I remember it from under Central, and the comforting, cool feel of metal on my shoulder is still the same. I turn slowly, not wanting to disappoint myself when I see another imagined shadow. But-

"E- Edward?"

"Uh-huh. It's me. I'm home."

The rebel in me comes out to cover up the fresh tears forming at the corners of my eyes. "Took you long enough!"

He just frowns slightly. "Yeah. Too long. But now, there's something I have to give you." He drops to his knees to rummage around in the bag at his feet.

As he rummages, I try to fill the silence. "Did- Did you hear-"

"All of it." His head is focused on the bag, so I can't see his face. I blush a little.

_..._

_My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew?_

_..._

Having grabbed something, he looks up, an almost sad smile on his lips. One knee raises, in preparation to stand up. But all he does is meticulously remove the metal plating on his right hand, revealing a strong, pale hand holding a small, circular diamond.

"Winry Rockbell, will you marry me?"

_..._

**A/N: Ta-da! My first songfic! Not sure if I did it right, so please review and tell me what you thought. It's been a while since I saw CoS or the first anime, so I apologize if anything doesn't fit. For anyone curious as to how Ed and Al got back...*drum roll*... I have no clue. Sorry. Oh, and Al was inside talking to Granny, for anyone curious. All in all, I'm very pleased at how this turned out. My first impression of the song was something like "I trusted you, but now you moved, abandoned me, and went on to another relationship", but I like the new interpretation of "You had to leave, but I know you're coming back someday" better. I babblez. Personally, I think it sucked. I would appreciate anyone telling me it doesn't. Pweez? Pwetty pweez? *bambi eyes***


End file.
